Whispering Grove
by VerinVerdandi
Summary: Elsa should have remembered that Gryffindors liked their dares.


AN: WILD INSPIRATION HAS APPEARED. HP/Frozen AU mixed with mythology that was twisted to fit the pretty image I wanted. (this is why I wish I could draw)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"__Want tae prove ye arenae a coward? Head intae th' Forbidden Forest!"_

Stupid Gryffindors and their stupid dares.

Elsa cautiously made her way along the barely there path under the trees, wand gripped tightly in hand. She was a Ravenclaw, the smartest in her house, she could handle anything that was thrown at her.

A loud echoing crack had the tall blonde pressing herself against an enormous misshapen tree trunk. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest that she was sure it would burst through her ribs. Taking deep breaths Elsa let her head fall back against the bark, staring upwards into the forest canopy.

She was thankful that it was the middle of the day, though it didn't make the Forbidden Forest any less scary.

Once she felt calm enough Elsa pushed away from the tree and continued her way deeper in the forest. Dappled sunlight streamed through the branches, dancing along the path. If Elsa wasn't so nervous she probably would have enjoyed the quiet stillness that settled easily over the woods.

Under the crunch of leaves and twigs, another noise gradually grew louder. It was low and soothing, but it had a touch of sadness that compelled the blonde to follow.

Elsa stilled at the edge of a small meadow that seemingly appeared out of nowhere inside the forest. The sunlight streamed down unimpeded on the large wisteria tree surrounded by wild flowers. The sound was now more distinct.

Someone was humming.

Before she even realized she moved, Elsa was ducking through the purple flowers dangling low to the ground. Once under the branches of the tree, Elsa gasped at the sight of the open area underneath the canopy. The light streamed through the flowers, casting a slight purple glow upon the ground and tree trunk. A single stone sat just up against the tree, large enough to sit comfortably on.

Moving towards the stone, Elsa gently sat down on it, leaning against the curved trunk. Idly she played with the handle of her wand before she realized that the humming had stopped.

A slow creaking sounded above her and the branches shook, purple petals falling gracefully to the ground by Elsa's shoes. Twisting her head upwards Elsa found herself staring into a pair of striking blue eyes tinged with a hint of green, they were looking at her with an intense curiosity. Blinking, Elsa realized the beautiful eyes belonged to a girl, perhaps around her age, a girl with lightly tanned and freckled skin. Tied into two braids that hung down over bare shoulders was bright red hair, entwined with long blades of grass and leaves. A simple dark green toga lined with gold trimming was the only article of clothing the girl wore.

But the one detail that stood out to Elsa as she lifted her gaze higher.

A pair of antlers, curling delicately back over her ears to curving outwards, much like a full grown deer. Small purple flowers, matching the ones from the tree, hung from the sharp tines.

"Wow, it's been quite some time since anyone has found my meadow!" The antlered girl swung down from the branch above Elsa to land in front of her.

The blonde gaped and back up against the tree as the redhead bent over to peer down at her, head tilting ever so slightly as she hummed.

"You're really beautiful, though that outfit isn't terribly flattering," small hands tugged at the loose fabric of Elsa's robes. "Oh! You're from that school past the forest! Then you must be a witch…or was it a wizard? I can never remember."

The slim girl leaned back, rocking on her bare heels, hands on her hips as she kept her gaze on the nervous blonde.

"I'm so sorry, I am being terribly rude," the girl smiled sheepishly and shook her head, petals falling from the antlers.

A hand was held out in front of Elsa, waiting to be taken.

"I'm Anna the dryad, pleased to meet you!"


End file.
